1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to battery packs including a plurality of unit cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries, which are not rechargeable. Secondary batteries are widely used not only in small high-tech electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers, but also in energy storage systems.
Depending on the types of external electronic devices using secondary batteries, the secondary batteries may be used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a plurality of electrically-connected batteries. For example, small devices, such as mobile phones, may operate for a predetermined time with the power and capacity of one battery, while medium or large devices, such as notebook computers, portable digital versatile disks (DVDs), and small personal computers (PCs), may require a plurality of batteries due to their need for high power and large capacity.